character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Neighbor (Canon, Hello Neighbor)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' The Neighbor (The Neighbour in British/Australian English) is the central antagonist of the 2017 video game, Hello Neighbor / Hello Neighbour. The Neighbor is mostly shrouded in mystery, but he seemingly kidnaps children, potentially as a result of the hinted loss of his family. When the protagonist — as a kid - finds out, he is taken by the Neighbor and trapped in the basement. He later escapes and never sees the man again. But when the Player is an adult and is forced to move back to the neighborhood - where the Neighbor has either moved out or passed - of their childhood, experiencing nightmares posthumously conjured by the Neighbor before finally escaping the man's terror and moving on with their life. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B | Unknown, at least 9-A, likely 8-B, possibly 3-A Name: Mr. Peterson, The Neighbor / The Neighbour Origin: Hello Neighbor / Hello Neighbour Gender: Male Age: Unknown, presumably 40s-60s Classification: Human | Oneiric Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Thundersense (can feel the Player's presence), Teleportation (in the Pre-Alpha's very beginning, he is nowhere to be seen anywhere in the house, right? But when the protagonist goes to the shining basement door, he suddenly pops up out of nowhere, giving the impression he can teleport. This is further backed up by the same thing happening in the full game, where he appears out of thin air at the end of the basement in Acts 1 and 3), a combination of Darkness Manipulation, Aura and Perception Manipulation (being near the Neighbor will darken and distort the Player's sight), Somnipathy (can enter and control the Player's dreams and conjure nightmares) and Resistance to Destruction (the Player can't delete him with console commands) | All powers from before plus Size Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and likely 4), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (can shift between daytime and nighttime), Fire Manipulation, Full-fledged Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (knocked out the Player at the beginning of the full game when he opened a door in the house — long after the Neighbor had died — and trapped him in the dreams), Creation, Summoning (including but not limited to houses, lifeforms, objects and entire worlds), Weather Manipulation, Animation (gave life to his mannequins), Matter Manipulation (able to rebuild his house any way he sees fit) and BFR, likely more as well as possibly Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Wall level (can ram doors so hard, they're shot out of their hinges, barge through windows by jumping at them and scatter box forts by walking into them) | Unknown (the Neighbor's true power in the Player's dreams is unknown), at least Room level / Small Building level (effortlessly destroyed the Player's waiting room one in the style of the bedroom during his boss fight in the white void), likely City Block level (conjured a giant, neighborhood-wide firestorm in the Pre-Alpha's nightmare sequence), possibly Universe level (seemingly has complete control over the dream world) Speed: Athlethic Human / Peak Human (can outrun the Player in a chase and catch him) | Possibly Omnipresent ''' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (can ram doors out of their hinges, smash through windows by jumping at them and scatter large box forts by walking into them) | Unknown, at least Room Class / Small Building Class Durability: At least''' Building level''' (can survive long drops from the roof the Player dies from and casually tanks chairs, lawn mowers, couches and fireworks to the face. Shrugs off being hit by cars and launched through the air) | Unknown Stamina: Seemingly Inexhaustible | Unknown Range: Several meters with projectiles | At least City Block-wide, possibly Universal Standard Equipment: Shovel, Bottles of Glue, Tomatoes, Butchery Knife, Beartraps, Buckets, CCTV Cameras, probably everything the Player can use Intelligence: Above Average (managed to keep a secret hidden for years without end. Built complex traps and mazes in the basement, which he hid behind a washing machine. Can strategically outwit the Player and built robots in the form of mannequins and a shark. Was hinted to be a teacher) Weaknesses: Various objects can be used against him. Can still be outsmarted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal: *'Aura of Darkness:' The Neighbor conjures up an aura of darkness that darkens and distorts the Player's sight and point of view. In the Dream World: *'Firestorm:' The Neighbor can conjure giant firestorms and flaming winds that can envelop the entire neighborhood. *'Size-Shifting:' The Neighbor can change his own size while in the Dream World. This is usually used to grow giant. *'Creation:' The Neighbor can create and summon almost anything whilst in the dream world, such as houses, objects, lifeforms and even entire worlds. Key: In the Real World | While in the Dream World Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3